Au revoir
by lunny
Summary: Kurogané a retrouvé son monde. Fye décide de partir… FyexKurogané
1. Good Bye!

**Titre :** Au revoir…

**Auteur:** lunny

**Disclamer :** les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas et sont la propriété de Clamp… Même le décor c'est dire… Enfin, la chose entre les paragraphes m'appartient… (Shaolan : La chose ? L'auteur : Pas de blague svp, ce truc ne mérite même pas un nom…)

**Résumé : **Kurogané a retrouvé son monde. Fye décide de partir… FyexKurogané

**Genre :** yaoi

**Avertissement :** Ben, yaoi, donc si vous n'aimez pas ça, il est préférable de ne pas lire.

**Note :** ça faisait longtemps que je n'avais rien fait sur Tsubasa, il est toujours temps de se rattraper ! Bon ben vous attendez pas à un truc qui vole très haut… Point de vue de Fye (Fye : pourquoi toujours moi ? L'auteur : Le OOC prendrait possession de Kurogané si je prenais son point de vue. Puis j'aime bien te traumatiser tu râles pas…)

Bonne lecture !

Il fait froid, moins que dans mon monde et pourtant j'ai froid… si froid… Et personne pour me réchauffer…

La chaleur dans mon corps,

Elle s'est enfuit,

La chaleur dans mon cœur,

Elle n'est pas ici.

J'observe cette chambre, si vide, il n'y a que moi. Ce monde est magnifique, les gens, ils semblent si heureux … Et moi, je n'ai personne avec qui partager mon émerveillement. Mokona est sorti, il se promène dans les rues en compagnie de la princesse, elle s'est prise d'affection pour la petite boule de poils… Mokona semble si heureux, il n'avait pas autant plaisanté depuis que l'on avait du quitter Sakura et Shaolan. Ils avaient retrouvés leur monde, ils avaient retrouvés les plumes et malgré le fait que Sakura ne se souvienne jamais du Shaolan de ces souvenirs, elle avait voulu que Shaolan reste avec elle. Ils sont sûrement heureux. Des fois, les routes se séparent et ne se recroisent plus. Mais, malgré tous nos efforts, on ne peut empêcher ce moment. Alors, il arrive et ça ne sert à rien de le retarder car au fond ça fait encore plus mal…

Mon chemin s'est éloigné de toi,

Ce n'est pas juste ça,

Car mon cœur s'est perdu,

Quand tu as disparu.

Je m'étire, je viens juste de me lever, il n'est pas très tard, les gens ici sont juste matinaux. Je baille, je me sens las. Bien que j'ai froid, je sens la chaleur du soleil sur ma peau. Ce grand lit, spécialement pour moi. Je suis un ami du plus grand ninja de ce monde d'après ce qu'on m'a dit, j'ai le droit à du confort. Mais ce grand lit, à cause de lui je ressens encore plus le froid de la solitude… Puis, je suis vraiment son ami ? D'après la princesse, si je peux l'appeler par des surnoms débiles sans me faire décapiter alors oui… La princesse Tomoyo… Elle semblait bien connaître le ninja… Puis malgré son jeune âge, elle semblait respectée et aimée… Le seul maître de Kuro-chan…

Moi, je suis quoi dans ta vie ?

Quelque chose qu'on oublie ?

Qui me donnera la réponse ?

Qu'est ce que t'en pense ?

Quelqu'un frappe à la porte, je souris, le sourire automatique devant tout le monde… C'est pas mal hein ? Mais ça fait mal au fond, se rendre compte que sa vie ne tient qu'à un sourire. Les gens autour de moi ne cherche pas plus loin, ils voient mon sourire et se disent que je suis heureux… Pourtant j'ai si mal à l'intérieur, si froid aussi…

J'avais un masque joyeux,

Tu me l'as enlevé,

Tu m'as vraiment cherché,

Ça m'a rendu heureux.

Une jeune femme au teint basané entre dans la pièce. Elle pose des vêtements sur une chaise. Mes vêtements, ceux que je portai en arrivant ici, dans ce monde. Elle m'observe, l'air grave, elle me questionne :

-Vous êtes sûr ?

Je hoche simplement la tête, le sourire toujours là. Je crois que je devrai arrêter de sourire, je suis comme même quasiment nu dans mon lit et quelqu'un vient d'entrer. Mais en fait, je n'en ai rien à foutre. Elle me juge du regard, elle demande doucement :

-Vous devriez au moins lui dire.

Je secoue la tête. C'était comme si j'attendais quelque chose de lui de lui dire. Puis de toutes façons, il doit s'en douter que je ne resterai pas indéfiniment ici. Puis au fond, il doit s'en foutre complet. Je ne suis que le magicien emmerdant qui l'a accompagné un peu, il a retrouvé son monde, je dois m'éclipser. Mokona reviendra dans quelques instants, je lui ai donné rendez vous près de la fontaine du château. J'ai bien le temps de m'organiser.

J'ai promis de pas pleurer,

J'ai promis de pas me retourner,

Mais je le ferai ?

Ça ne me semble pas vrai.

Elle quitte la pièce. Elle semble légèrement nerveuse. C'est vrai que je lui ai demandé de s'occuper de lui pendant que je m'enfuirai tel un voleur. Et non, je ne pars pas, je m'enfuis. Je fuis ce monde pour qu'il ne devienne pas comme le mien, tâché de sang.

Ici, c'est trop beau pour moi,

Ici, c'est ton domaine à toi,

Je n'ai pas le droit de le souiller,

Je ne dois même pas y rester.

Il me traiterait de lâche de partir ainsi, mais, je ne veux pas hésiter. Si il est là, je n'y arriverai pas. Je pourrai même finir par rester… Je ne dois absolument pas faire ça. Je ne veux pas que son monde soit détruit. Il a donné ce qu'il avait de plus cher pour y revenir. Je n'ai pas le droit de voir ce monde anéanti par ma seule faute. Tant qu'il me poursuivra, je n'aurais pas le droit de me poser quelque part. ça sera un danger pour les gens qui m'entoureront…

Je dois rester seul,

Il me poursuit,

Mais rester seul,

Quel ennui.

J'ai beau faire ce que je peux, mes mains tremblent en prenant mes vêtements. J'ai beau vouloir ne pas y penser, des voix dans ma tête hurlent de ne pas partir. Je sais que si je pars, je me sentirai horriblement seul, malgré Mokona. Parce que ça ne sera plus pareil. Parce que j'aurai atrocement froid…

Sans faire attention,

T'es devenu ma chaleur,

Sans prétention,

C'est toi mon bonheur.

J'ai enfilé mes vêtements, je regarde par la fenêtre, le ciel se moque de moi, il est rayonnant… Je tremble un peu, je respire doucement, la douleur serre mon cœur, mais je n'ai pas le choix, n'est ce pas… Je franchis la porte, tout est parfaitement rangé, personne ne pourrait dire que quelqu'un a dormi ici… De mon passage, ils n'auront que des souvenirs qui finiront par s'effacer. Je m'efface facilement de la mémoire des autres.

Toi, tu m'oublieras ?

Ça finira comme ça ?

Même pas un regret ?

Et si je restai ?

Et traversant le couloir, je ne rencontre personne. Tant mieux, je doute que mon sourire automatique marchera. J'ai plus envie de recracher mes boyaux que autre chose. Mes yeux, ils son remplis de larmes, mais j'ai promis de ne pas pleurer. Mais c'est quoi une promesse face à la douleur ? Et j'avance, dans ce couloir rayonnant, moi qui aurais voulu qu'aujourd'hui il pleuve…

Le ciel ne pleure pas,

Mais, moi j'ai envie,

Le ciel n'est pas gris,

Pas comme moi.

Je ne me retourne pas, il n'y a rien à voir. Et si je le fais, je serai rempli de regrets. Et j'avance dans ce couloir qui me mène à la sortie. L'air frais me rempli les poumons. Je suis dans le jardin. Il est magnifique. Mais ça me semble bien dérisoire maintenant que je dois le quitter.

Le monde est bien gris,

Sans toi,

Si je souris,

Tu seras là ?

Et j'avance au milieu de ces allées, je m'éloigne du château, je m'éloigne de toi… Et je ne me retournerai pas, je n'espère rien. Et je m'assis près de la fontaine, je suis en avance, je vais attendre, seul. Je regarde l'eau couler, Elle scintille doucement. La fontaine est jolie. Faîtes de marbre, Au milieu du bassin, une femme debout, tenant sur son épaule droite une jarre de laquelle s'échappe de l'eau. Le bruit provoqué est reposant, mais cette femme, elle a les yeux si vides, si tristes… Ou peut-être que c'est moi qui les voit ainsi, peut-être que ces yeux sont joyeux…

Je vois tout en noir,

Mon cœur est rempli de désespoir,

Et ça, tu l'ignore,

Comment je m'en sors ?

Je passe ma main sous le jet d'eau froid, mais il me semble presque chaud par rapport à mon cœur. Mokona ne devrait pas tarder, je me demande si la princesse Tomoyo viendra. J'espère qu'elle ne sera pas tentée de me retenir, c'est déjà dur, alors si en plus elle s'y met. Tiens, je les vois arriver, ils reviennent du village. Je m'incline respectueusement, elle est une princesse comme même. Elle est hésitante je le vois, je sais qu'elle voudrai me dire quelque chose, mais elle hésite. Mokona saute sur le rebord de la fontaine, près de moi. Il me regarde d'un air triste, il demande de sa petite voix :

-Fye-chan est sûr ?

Je souris, je n'en ai aucune idée, mais je décide de ne pas répondre, j'ai peur de ne pas résister, que mon sourire disparaisse, que mon masque tombe. Mais, ça n'arrivera tant qu'il ne sera pas là, le masque restera bien accroché. La princesse me regarde l'air inquiète. Mokona a parlé pour elle. Mais moi, je garde mon sourire.

Pas faillir devant les autres,

Pas se montrer devant les autres,

Être ce clown heureux,

Alors qu'on est malheureux.

Mokona m'observe doucement, je le prends entre mes mains et je lui demande :

-On peut y aller ?

Il hoche la tête. Il s'éloigne un peu. La princesse s'éloigne un peu plus, il ne faudrait pas qu'elle se fasse absorber. Enfin, Mokona créait le passage, comme d'habitude… Sauf que cette fois, je serai le seul à atterrir dans un autre monde avec Mokona… Le seul à repartir de ce monde. Pas que j'ai envie de partir…

Autour de moi,

Tout me semble gris

Moi, ce que j'ai envie,

C'est de toi.

Je sens la magie m'entourer, j'ai fermé les yeux, je n'ai pas envie de voir le château où il vit s'effacer. Je n'ai pas envie de partir, mais je n'ai pas le choix. Et malgré toutes mes promesses, je sens que mon sourire s'efface, que mon masque tombe. Je sens les larmes couler doucement. Le temps semble s'écouler doucement, je sais que je n'ai pas encore quitté son monde. Je sais que la princesse Tomoyo me regarde. Je sais que mon masque s'est brisé…

Le masque est tombé,

Mon sourire s'est égaré,

L'envie de pleurer,

M'a dominé.

-Fye !

Mes yeux s'ouvrent soudainement. Je croise deux orbes rouges, loin si loin… Je fais un petit sourire, je murmure doucement tandis qu'il court pour m'empêcher de partir :

-Au revoir Kuro-chan…

Je sais que je pleure, je sais que mon sourire est maladroit. Mais je suis heureux quelque part qu'il veuille m'empêcher de partir, je suis heureux parce qu'il s'en fout pas totalement de moi…

Tu ne m'as pas laissé,

Tu as essayé de m'en empêcher,

Mais c'est trop tard,

Au revoir !

Je me sens aspiré, son image disparaît, j'ai des regrets, mais on peut plus rien y faire. Je quitte son monde et je le quitte, lui. Mes larmes finiront bien par s'arrêter, le masque se réparer, son souvenir s'effacer… Mais pourquoi j'y crois pas ? Et je sens m'endormir bercé par la magie environnante. Et je me fiche du monde dans lequel je vais atterrir parce que ce sera loin de lui…

Mais tout ça,

Ça s'arrêtera ?

Où que tu sois,

J'ai besoin de toi.

Dans le monde qu'il avait quitté, un ninja noir tombait au sol. Ses genoux rencontrèrent l'herbe fraîche. Il murmura :

-Fye… T'es qu'un imbécile…

**Fin ?**

L'auteur (fait la danse de la joie (je vous assure que ça existe, la preuve, ma copine fait la même quand elle a une bonne note en latin, moi vu mon niveau, je la fais pas souvent… (Elle non plus…))) :

-Ouais ! J'ai finis !

Fye (désespéré) :

-Tu peux pas finir comme ça ! Ouuuinnn ! Je suis pas avec mon Kuro-chan !

L'auteur (prend du scotch) :

-Ferme là ! Tu crois que ça me fait plaisir ? Y a même pas de lemon !

Fye (pleurant) :

-Maaaiis ! Pourquoi t'as écris ça alors ?

L'auteur (commence à pleurer aussi) :

-J'en sais rien, c'est un idée qui m'es passé par la tête !

Fye (sort un mouchoir le passe à l'auteur et continue de pleurer) :

-Je veux mon Kuro-channnnn !

L'auteur ( se mouche dans le mouchoir (logique !)) :

-Veux mon lemmmonnn !

Fye (pleure toujours) :

-Maiis, écris une suuuiiite alors !

L'auteur (pleure encore) :

-Mais ! Ça va intéresser personnne ! En plus Kurogané est paaas d'accord !

Fye (s'arrête de pleurer et hurle) :

-Comment ça pas d'accord ? Non, mais ! Moi je suis parfaitement d'accord ! ça suffit !

L'auteur (regarde Fye étonné) :

-Ce que t'essaie de faire s'appelle un viol…

Fye (recommence à pleurer) :

-M'en fous ! Veux mon Kuro-chan !

L'auteur (pleure aussi) :

-Veux mon lemon !

Shaolan (jette un coup d'oeil inquiet aux deux flaques qui commence à se former…) :

-Reviews, s'il vous plait, sinon on va finir noyé…

**To be continued ?**


	2. Reviens

**Titre :** Au revoir…

**Auteur:** lunny

**Disclamer :** les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas et sont la propriété de Clamp… Même le décor c'est dire. Bon sinon le machin chose entre les paragraphes, est bien à moi…

**Résumé : **Kurogané a retrouvé son monde. Fye décide de partir… KuroganéxFye

**Genre :** yaoi

**Avertissement :** Ben, yaoi, donc si vous n'aimez pas ça, il est préférable de ne pas lire. Et du lemon ! Donc demi-tour âmes prudes parce que nos deux héros vont s'en donner à coeur joie !

**Note :** Promesse faite, promesse tenue ! (on dirait une pub…) Bien je sais que c'est légèrement en retard mais bon… Pas ma faute (je vous assure) Alors pour vous consoler, vous n'aurez pas le droit à un lemon ! Mais à trois ! (enfin à peu près), les lieux sont des idées de mes amies associés à mon esprit pervers. Point de vue de Kuro-chan pour changer ! J'ai fais passer cette fic M au cas où… Sinon, je reponds au reviews après avoir posté donc ne paniquez pas! je répondrai!

Bonne lecture !

Je me réveille doucement, au loin j'entends des rires. Je me lève doucement et j'entends les pas des passants. Je m'assis sur le lit, torse nu. J'ai à peine dormi que la lueur du jour m'a réveillé. Mes nuits sont blanches pour la plupart, je n'arrive plus à trouver le sommeil.

Ma paix s'est envolée,

Quand il s'est en allé,

Mais je dois pas y penser,

Il faut l'oublier.

Et malgré moi, je repense à son sourire, faux je le sais, mais tellement beau. Je pensais à ces yeux bleus remplis de tristesse quand je le perçais à jour. Tristesse que j'aurai voulu effacer d'un geste de main. Et ses yeux riaient quand il me taquinait. Et même sa façon de dire Kuro-chan me manquait.

Et son image me hantait,

Tel un esprit malin,

Mais il s'est échappé,

Du creux de ma main.

Je regarde toujours assis sur mon lit à travers la fenêtre le ciel. Il est bleu, tellement bleu, comme ce jour là. Il fait beau depuis trop longtemps je trouve depuis son départ, il ne pleut plus. Le ciel se moque de moi car je n'ai pas su te garder, ni même t'attraper.

Un angelot est venu sur ma terre,

Il m'a tendu la main,

Je l'ai raté de quelques centimètres,

C'était le destin ?

Je n'ai qu'une envie c'est de me recoucher, mais je me lève cependant, je suis responsable de la sécurité du château ainsi que celle de la garde rapproché de la princesse. C'est mon maître, je dois la protéger quitte à mourir, j'aurai fait pareil pour lui sans doute. Et mes yeux rencontrent le miroir, je m'étonne des cernes sous mes yeux, mais quelque part c'est normal, je n'ai pas dormi, je n'y arrive pas. Et si jamais le sommeil me prend, c'est pour te voir partir. Et je ne veux pas.

Et les nuits blanches qui s'enchaînent,

Et les jours qui défilent,

Ma vie continuant sans toi ?

Elle n'existe pas.

Je sens le tissu contre ma peau, il est froid, je frissonne, je n'ai pas envie d'y aller. Je jette un regard vers mon lit. Il est défait et les couvertures sont retournées et de biais. J'ai encore cauchemardé, je ne sais plus si j'ai vraiment envie de rester. J'observe le grand lit, affreusement grand…

Hé petit angelot,

Pourquoi t'es parti,

Il y avait une place au chaud,

Tout prête dans mon lit.

Et je sors n'y tenant plus. Je ne supporte plus ce vide, vide qui n'existait pas avant de le rencontrer.

Tu t'es fais une place,

Très grande dans ma vie,

Rien ne s'y se passe,

Depuis que t'es parti

Je marche dans le couloir, en direction de la salle d'entraînement. On a recruté des nouveaux, ils font les entraîner et parfaire leur apprentissage. Et ils me respectent beaucoup et ça me ramène à l'évidence. Tu es le seul qui a osé m'aborder comme ça, j'ai trouvé ça intrigant. Un peu énervant aussi, mais en ce moment c'est ce respect qu'ils ont qui m'énerve. Pourquoi faut-il que ce soit ainsi. Tout me rappelle toi et uniquement toi. Tu me manques.

Hé petit angelot,

Si je l'avais dit plus tôt,

Tu ne serais pas parti,

Tu serais toujours dans ma vie ?

J'entends des pas qui se dirige vers moi, et je relève la tête dans l'espoir insensé que ce soit toi. Mais je ne croise que Sôma. Elle me regarde hésitante, elle veut me parler, je m'arrête ce n'est pas comme si j'étais pressé. Ces gamins ont attendus bien des années pour devenir ninja pour le pays, ils attendraient encore dix minutes. Elle semble hésiter, je la presse, ce n'est pas comme si j'avais le temps. Elle me demande si je veux que je la remplace, je refuse. J'ai beau avoir les yeux cernés et d'être complètement dans la lune, je ne me ferai pas remplacer. Puis si cet entraînement pouvait me faire oublier son image un tant soit peu…

Et les minutes passent sans s'arrêter,

Et j'attends ton retour,

Au fond de moi, je le sais,

Je l'attendrai toujours.

Je continue mon chemin après l'avoir envoyé proprement dit balader. Et pendant ma marche, sur le côté, je sens sur ma peau, le soleil briller. Il se moque de moi, je sais je deviens paranoïaque, mais au moins j'ai l'impression que quelqu'un se moque de moi. J'ai l'impression que t'es toujours là.

Mais je n'ignore pas ces soupirs,

Il sorte de ma bouche tel une litanie,

Je voudrai te voir sourire,

Te voir encore dans ma vie.

L'entraînement d'aujourd'hui ressemble à celui d'hier, avec quelques améliorations. Rien de bien palpitant, rien de surprenant, rien de toi. L'après midi est commencé, j'ai quartier libre. Et je hante les couloirs tel un spectre en manque de vie. Et mes pas reprennent les tiens. Je passe devant ta porte, close. Personne n'y a touché, personne n'y est entré, à part moi. L'odeur des draps imprégnés de la tienne, c'est tout ce qu'il me reste.

Un souvenir qui s'effaceras au fil du temps,

Il s'effacera dans pas longtemps,

Mais il reste le souvenir de tes sourires,

Ceux qui me faisait vivre.

Et je arpente le couloir en ne croisant personne, et je passe le jardin, sans le regarder. Mes yeux sont fixés sur la fontaine que j'aperçois au loin. Bientôt je la rejoins, je m'assois sur son rebord. Je lève la tête, un oiseau passe dans le ciel.

Etre libre c'est quoi ?

Choisir et faire ses choix ?

Alors ce que je demande, moi,

C'est être près de toi.

Et j'observe cet endroit. Et je repense à la dernière fois où je t'ai vu. Tu pleurais, mais tu avais souri. Je ne comprenais pas, je ne comprends toujours pas. Pourtant c'est la première fois. Tu es bien un énigme, mais j'avais réussi à te saisir, mais à cet instant je n'avais pas compris, pourquoi es tu parti ?

J'ai fais quelque chose de mal ?

Tout était pourtant normal,

J'ai pas fais attention à toi,

Tu m'en veux pour ça ?

Et mes yeux rivés sur le ciel j'espère que tu reviennes, que tu me reviennes. Et je sens un courant d'air près de moi. Je sens comme un parfum familier, que j'aurai voulu familier. Mais ça ne peut pas être vrai, et je reste les yeux rivés sur le ciel, il était bleu, j'aurai pu dire comme tes yeux, mais il n'y avait pas de vie dans ce ciel, et pas une petite étincelle d'amusement. Puis quand je regardai le ciel, je ne sentais pas mon cœur accélérer.

Je ne suis pas romantique,

Je le revendique,

Je dis juste la vérité,

Juste ce qui me fais t'aimer.

-Kuro-chan ?

Cette voix aussi c'est un mirage ? Pourtant, je n'ai pas l'impression, je sens presque ta respiration… Je baisse doucement les yeux. Et je me retrouve devant deux yeux qui m'accélèrent le cœur. Et j'écarquille les yeux car ça ne peu pas être vrai, tu ne peux pas être devant moi.

Et pourtant, je souhaiterai,

Et pourtant, je voudrai,

Tu ne disparais pas,

T'es devant moi ?

Un silence rythmé par le souffle du vent, ils font voler tes cheveux blonds, mais ils sont couverts de sang. Ton air est interdit, tu semble terrorisé. Tes yeux… Tu es sur le point de pleurer. De plus, sur tes habits et ton visage du sang encore du sang... Tu ne voulais pas me revoir ? Pourtant t'es devant moi. Soudain tu réagis vraiment, tu hurles soudain :

-Mokona ! On change de dimen…

Mais je ne te laisse pas finir. Si te retrouver pour te revoir encore partir alors je préférai ne jamais t'avoir revu. Je te saute dessus et te plaque au sol. Tu sembles surpris, je lâche malgré moi :

-Je ne te laisserai pas t'enfuir de nouveau.

Ça n'a pas d'importance,

Ce que les autres en pense,

Je veux que tu restes près de moi,

Je veux que tu sois avec moi.

Et soudain, tu hurle :

-Si je reste, il te tuera !

Puis les larmes aux yeux tu continues, tu sembles vouloir te libérer de mon étreinte, tu gigotes, mais je te maintiens fermement.

-Tu crois que c'est facile pour moi ? Tu crois que je supporterai d'avoir ta mort sur la conscience ? Tu crois que je supporterai la simple idée que tu me détesteras ? Je dois partir comme ça il ne te tuera pas! Comme ça… tu ne m'en voudras pas.

Puis tu pleures et tremble, tu sanglotes comme un enfant. Et là j'ai peur pour toi, j'ai mal pour toi. Et je ne peux rien faire… Car je ne sais pas te consoler.

Je ne sers à rien,

Un mouchoir aurait plus d'utilité,

Il aurait séché les larmes qui auront coulés,

J'aimerai t'aimer bien.

Mais tout d'à coup, je remarque enfin que ce n'est pas que le sang des autres, c'est le tien qui coule. Près de tes poignets que je maintiens, je relâche doucement l'étau de ma main. J'ai du te faire mal.

Et la douleur que je ressens,

La douleur de cet instant,

Me donne envie de pleurer,

Me donne envie de me blesser.

Et tu ne te débats plus. Tu sembles épuisé, et ses larmes qui continuent de couler te font sangloter. Je me relève doucement. Et dans des gestes maladroits je te prends dans mes bras. J'ai peur de te blesser, encore.

T'es pas de la porcelaine,

Mais des fois j'ai l'impression,

Quand je te fais de la peine,

Sans aucune raison.

Et je te porte et tu ne bouges plus, c'est à peine si tu respires, ta tête est nichée dans mon cou et tu y respires doucement. Je te serre doucement, j'ai peur de te briser, mais j'ai besoin de ce contact pour te savoir ici, pas loin, juste là : entre mes mains.

Un rêve, si s'en est un

Je ne veux pas me réveiller,

Et continuer à espérer,

D'être avec toi demain.

Tu arrêtes de trembler, tu sembles te détendre dans mes bras. Mais j'ai peur, car entre mes doigts je sens le sang couler. C'est pourquoi je t'amène dans la chambre de Tomoyo, c'est la salle la plus proche avec une salle de bain. J'entre, il n'y a personne, je ne sais pas si je devrai m'en réjouir, mais je crois que j'aime bien, t'avoir à moi seul pour encore un moment. Je me dirige dans la salle de bain.

Où me mène mes pas ?

Tant que c'est près de toi,

Ça me suffirait,

Ça tu le savais ?

Je te pose délicatement sur le rebord de la baignoire. Tu te laisses faire, tu sembles si épuisé. Tu me regardes l'air interrogatif. Je ne réponds rien, je n'ai pas envie de t'expliquer, ça nous ferait perdre du temps et tu saignes encore… Je fouille dans une armoire, je sais que la princesse doit avoir un baume cicatrisant (j'ai un doute… ça existe ?). Après avoir fouillé un moment, cherchant parmi des produits typiquement féminin et dont les noms me donnent mal à la tête, je trouve enfin l'objet de ma recherche. Je m'empêche de hurler de triomphe en le sortant, sinon tu me le rappellerais sans cesse jusqu'à la fin de mes jours en le racontant, tu dirais sûrement : « et après des heures de recherches par Kuro-chan, il sortit en criant de joie un petit pot qui se trouvait juste devant son nez. » Tu avais tendance à exagérer les choses et je ne voulais pas voir le regard compatissant de Soma ainsi que celui furieux de la princesse en apprenant que j'avais fouillé dans son armoire.

Je m'invente tes conneries,

Je m'invente des soucis pour ma vie,

Juste pour espérer,

Toujours te voir à mes côtés

Je sors donc le pot simplement, je l'ouvre et posant le bouchon, j'en prends un peu sur mes doigts. Tu regardes la substance verte sur le bout de mes doigts, curieux. Puis tu me regarde et me demande d'une voix curieuse comme un petit enfant :

-C'est quoi Kuro-chan ?

Je crois que je suis heureux car depuis que je t'ai revu, c'est la première fois que tu n'as pas cette voix emplie de tristesse.

Tu as beau être couvert de sang,

Je te trouve innocent,

Tu as beau avoir pleuré,

Tu sembles l'oublier.

-Du baume cicatrisant, répondis je d'une voix froide. Enlève ta veste, enfin ce qu'il en reste…

Ta veste était déchirée d'un peu tous les côtés, j'aimerai te demander ce qui t'es arrivé. Mais ce n'est pas le moment, tu saignes encore. Mais toi tu as l'air horrifié. Tu sers ta veste contre toi. Je lève un sourcil interrogateur.

Qu'est ce qui y a ?

Je te fais peur ?

J'espère pas,

Je veux ton bonheur !

-Tu veux me mettre ce truc ? ça a l'air dégueulasse ! protestes-tu.

Je me sens rassuré quelque part. Tu sais que je ne te ferai pas de mal. Puis je saisis vraiment ta phrase. Je fronce les sourcils et réplique :

-Tu mettras ce truc dégueulasse que tu veilles ou non ! Tu perds du sang ! Ne m'oblige pas à t'enlever cette veste moi même !

-Et comment ? demandes-tu le regard provocateur et un grand sourire sur les lèvres.

Mon cœur loupe un battement,

Un peu comme avant,

Quand tu me souriais,

Quand tu rigolais.

Je me rend compte que ma stratégie était mauvaise dés le début. Car dans une main j'ai le pot, dans l'autre du baume sur le bout des doigts. C'est vrai que dans ce cas, ça va être difficile de t'enlever ta veste les deux mains prises. Encore que si je posais le pot, avec une main… Mais te connaissant ça serais une vaine tentative. Je laisse un soupir échapper de ma bouche, tu es vraiment capricieux quand tu t'y mets ! Je tente une autre approche :

-Fye, je t'assure que ce truc n'est pas dégueulasse et que c'est très efficace !

J'ai l'impression de parler à un enfant, cette impression redouble quand tu me demandes :

-Tu es sûr ?

Tu es un vrai gosse des fois,

Mais moi, je t'aime comme ça,

A quel point tu m'as manqué,

Tu saurais le deviner ?

-Tu me fais confiance ?

Je lève les yeux vers toi, je rencontre les tiens, mon cœur s'accélère. Avant je détestai cette sensation, mais maintenant je la chéris, car ça me prouve que tu es là. Tu m'as manqué énormément Fye et maintenant je me rend compte encore plus de ce manque en voyant tes yeux car je me dis que ce regard m'a manqué énormément. Tu tends doucement ta main vers moi et murmure :

-Je veux bien essayer…

C'est juste ta main, mais je suis rassuré car cela veut dire que tu acceptes de te faire soigner. Je m'agenouille à tes pieds, tu es toujours assis sur le rebord de la baignoire. Tu me regardes attentivement, mon image t'aurait manqué ?

De la réciprocité,

J'en voudrai un peu,

Du bonheur, un peu,

A tous les deux.

Je pose le pot à même le sol et saisit doucement ta main. Elle est couverte de sang et je sens mon cœur se serrer, elle a l'air abîmée, je caresse du bout des doigts ta main. Je l'examine et trouve rapidement la plaie ouverte parmi le sang. J'applique le baume avec douceur, de la fumée s'élève doucement répandant une odeur de pin. Je t'explique d'une voix douce continuant d'appliquer du baume sur d'autres petites plaies :

-C'est un produit crée par la princesse. Elle fait cicatriser les plaies très vites, c'est fait à base de plante.

J'ignore si tu m'écouté et si ça t'intéresse. Le silence reprend dans la salle. J'ai terminé avec ta main, tu la reprend et l'examine, tu fais une moue et me tend l'autre main, elle aussi couverte de sang. Je recommence la même opération. J'ai terminé alors doucement, avec mille précautions, tu enlèves ta veste. Je ne t'aide pas, j'ai peur de te faire mal. La veste finit par tomber, alors je me relève, et m'assoit sur le bord de la baignoire à tes côtés posant le pot entre nous deux. J'examine ton torse, je passe doucement mes doigts dessus, tu frissonnes. Je me sens rassuré, les blessures ne sont pas très importantes, mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher de me demander d'où vient tout ce sang…

Les questions ne se posent pas,

J'attends les réponses,

Qui viennent de toi,

Qu'est-ce que t'en penses ?

Je retrace une de tes nombreuses égratignures du bout des doigts faisant pénétrer le produit. Tu commences à raconter dans le silence de la salle :

-J'étais arrivé il n'y a pas longtemps, pourtant les gens du village, ils m'ont accueillis gentiment. Je ne crois pas avoir rencontré des gens aussi gentils depuis le temps. Ils m'ont offerts à manger, ils ont offert du saké à Mokona. Ce pays, ce monde, il semblait si tranquille. Et à cause de moi… A cause de moi…

Tu semblais tant souffrir, mais il fallait que ça sorte, il fallait que je sache mais je ne relève pas les yeux, concentré sur l'application du baume. Puis après avoir respiré profondément, tu continues :

-Il est venu, je ne sais comment, il a atterrit dans cette dimension et je l'ai vu, il est apparu juste devant moi…

Je sens dans ta respiration, dans ta façon de parler de la peur qui t'anime. Et j'applique toujours le baume et sous mes doigts je sens la blessure se cicatriser, si seulement je pouvais faire pareil avec ton cœur…

-Et là, j'ai fuis, j'ai fuis comme un lâche… Je ne suis vraiment pas ton genre Kuro-chan…

Un petit rire sans joie sort tes lèvres. J'ai horriblement mal pourtant je n'étais pas couvert de sang. Et je savais ce que tu avas vu, mais je n'osais plus relever ma tête vers ton visage.

-Et derrière moi, ils criaient les gens, et je me suis fait éclaboussé par leur sang quand… Quand il les a tués… C'était si chaud… Puis ces hurlements, et moi je ne pensais qu'à une chose : retrouver Mokona et m'enfuir… Eux, ils m'avaient accueillis avec gentillesse et je ne leur avais apporté que le malheur.

Cette douleur dans ta voix… J'aurai tant voulu l'effacer… Faire comme si elle n'existait pas… Puis sur ma main je sentis comme une goutte d'eau. Je relève la tête et vois que tu as baisé la tienne. Quand tu la relèves, ton visage est inondé de larmes et tes yeux emplis de détresse, tu murmures doucement :

-Je ne suis qu'une lâche… Il les a tué ! Il les a tués ! C'est moi… C'est moi qui aurait du…

La fin de ta phrase se perdu au fond de ta gorge. Et je te regardais avec tristesse. Tout doucement, je recueille tes larmes avec mes doigts, chuchotant des paroles réconfortantes. Tu te rapproches doucement, comme un animal sauvage, mais bientôt tu te blottis dans mes bras tremblotant. Et je te berce.

( Bon je sais une annonce en plein milieu ça casse le trip, mais je voulais dire : on passe en point de vue externe et les choses sérieuses commencent là, alors ceux qui n'aiment pas le lemon, ils feraient mieux d'arrêter de lire…)

Fye semblait s'apaiser son corps ne tremblait plus. Le ninja avait cessé de bercer le magicien. Fye se sépara doucement de Kurogané, les joues empourprées et l'air gêné. Il voulut se lever pour sortir. Mais Kurogané fut plus rapide, il attrapa Fye par la manche et l'obligea à s'asseoir. L'homme habillé de noir le regarda dans les yeux et dit d'une voix brusque :

-Restes ici, je n'ai pas envie de te voir encore partir…

Fye resta un instant surpris, mais un sourire s'étala sur son visage, contrastant avec ses yeux rougis, puis il appuya sur la joue de Kurogané et dit en riant :

-Je t'ai manqué !

-Bien sûr que tu m'as manqué imbécile ! Fut la réponse de Kurogané.

Kurogané qui excédé par le comportement de son… compagnon, attrapa ses lèvres presque violement. Mais dans ce geste il y avait quelque chose d'infiniment doux…

Il est peut-être temps,

De mettre un nom sur ce sentiment,

C'est pas de l'amitié,

Mais tout le monde avait deviné.

La main sur la nuque du magicien, il essayait d'approfondir le baiser faisant pression sur la nuque. Le magicien comprit aisément, il entrouvrit les lèvres pour accueillir la langue du ninja d'élite. Ce dernier n'hésita pas une seconde et partit à la recherche de son homologue. Il sentait le goût salé des larmes. Larmes qui avaient dus entrer dans la bouche de Fye quand il avait pleuré, alors le ninja se promit de faire oublier à l'homme en face de lui, lui faire oublier qu'il avait pleuré.

De l'amour,

Ce l'était,

Mais l'amour,

Qu'est ce que c'est ?

Ils se séparèrent haletants, ils se regardèrent. Fye avait les joues rougies ainsi que ses lèvres. Il avait les eux pétillants et c'est avec un grand sourire qu'il demanda :

-Déjà fatigué Kuro-chan ?

Kurogané avait les pupilles dilatés par l'envie, on aurait dit un prédateur face à une proie. Fye sourit face à ce regard. Non, Kuro-chan n'est pas fatigué pensa t-il. Le brun ne dit rien. Il se contenta d'approcher avec douceur et une lenteur calculée du visage de Fye. Doucement, si doucement… Si doucement que Fye, impatient se jeta presque sur Kurogané en l'embrassant à pleine bouche. Quand une nouvelle fois ils se séparèrent à cause de ce putain de manque d'oxygène, ce fut au tour de Kurogané de murmurer :

-Tu es si pressé ?

Un grognement lui répondit pour changer. Ponctué toute fois d'une petite phrase :

-Si t'étais pas aussi long aussi…

Phrase vite étouffée par un gémissement à cause d'une attaque suçonnaire (ce mot n'existe pas… mais je le trouve très compréhensible…) à la base du cou. Le pot de baume cicatrisant que tout le monde avait oublié glissa dans l'indifférence totale au fond de la baignoire tandis que Kurogané descendait doucement tout le long du torse dénudé de Fye.

Mais de toutes façons,

Est ce que j'ai envie,

De réfléchir comme un con,

Sans profiter de la vie.

Il y déposait multiples baisers, coup de langue et légère morsure. Il s'attarda longuement sur les tétons du blond gémissant. Blond qui se trouvait être assis au bord de la baignoire avec une Kurogané, agenouillé, se trouvant presque la tête entre ses cuisses. Le brun qui avait peut-être perdu l'usage de ses mains, détacha le pantalon du blond avec les dents, prenant soin de frotter contre une partie sensible ses lèvres. Le pantalon vola à travers la pièce accompagnée d'un caleçon, laissant un jeune blond complètement nu sous le regard appréciateur d'un brun. Brun qui observait se léchant les lèvres le sexe tendu du blond. Il murmura :

-Je te fais de l'effet, on dirait…

-C'est réciproque dirait on, répliqua le blond frôlant habillement du talon l'érection du brun.

-On est sur la même longueur d'onde pour une fois, se contenta de répondre le brun aucunement gêné par le gémissement qu'il avait laissé échapper.

-Tu sais, je suis en train de refroidir là…

-Je ne t'en laisserai pas le temps, murmura le brun dans l'oreille du blond.

Et d'un geste, il frôla habilement le sexe tendu arrachant un gémissement au propriétaire.

Pour aujourd'hui,

Juste l'envie,

On y réfléchira après,

Ou peut-être jamais.

Il observa avec un sourire prédateur l'homme se cambrer. Amusé, il passa sa main sur les côtes de l'homme qu'il dessina. La peau était douce et les gémissements que laissait échapper le blond étaient plus qu'exquis. Il remonta doucement le long du ventre de l'homme toujours cambré. Il déposa de petits baisers tout le long de son parcours. Le blond sentit l'homme sourire contre sa peau, il était toujours cambré et frissonnait sentant le brun remonter vers son visage. Il appuyait ses mains sur le rebord de la baignoire. Il sentait sous ces fesses le rebord froid. A côtés de ses mains, posé bien sagement, se trouvaient celles de Kurogané. Ce dernier s'amusait à lécher avec délectation la pomme d'Adam du magicien. Puis il remonta doucement jusqu'à atteindre ses lèvres et lui donner un baiser. Les mains de Fye se glissèrent dans les cheveux jais de l'homme. Gémissant quelque fois lors de cet échange. Les mains de Kurogané restaient bien sagement sur le rebord de la baignoire, du moins pour l'instant.

Ne soyons pas pressé,

On a tout le temps de s'amuser,

Franchement baiser,

C'est le pied.

Une main s'infiltra entre les deux corps collés, elle glissa lentement sur le bas ventre de l'homme dénudé. Kurogané sentit les mains de Fye se crisper dans ses cheveux, il sourit contre les lèvres de l'homme. Il s'éloigna quelque peu pour voir son visage. Fye avait les yeux fermés et haletait doucement les joues rouges. Il tremblait légèrement.

-Tu sais que t'es beau ?

Le sourire de Kurogané s'agrandit quand Fye ouvrit ses paupières révélant un air perdu. Il le trouvait très beau comme ça. Pas mignon, pas craquant, juste beau.

J'ai vraiment envie,

Que tu sois à moi,

J'ai envie,

Mais t'en penses quoi ?

Kurogané prit le sexe de son compagnon à pleine main. Ce dernier écarquilla les yeux surpris. Kurogané fit des va et viens lentement puis de plus en plus rapidement. Il observait les réactions de Fye, un sourire sur les lèvres. Il ouvrit la bouche essayant de parler, mais seul des cris franchissaient ses lèvres. Il fut pris d'un violent frisson et hurla avant de jouir dans la main du ninja.

T'avais déjà fais ça ?

Avoir envie, quoi !

Mais ça a de l'importance ?

Juste une question de chance ?

Fye tomba dans les bras de Kurogané. Assis en équilibre précaire sur le rebord de la baignoire. Il respirait avec difficulté. Kurogané resserra l'étreinte sur le corps dans ses bras. Il avait observé Fye jouir, il avait été tellement beau. Un sourire orna ses lèvres. Doucement, Fye se détacha de Kurogané. Il laissa ses mains sur son torse. Il le regarda essoufflé, puis un sourire provocateur sur les lèvres, il demanda :

-Tu n'es donc capable que de ça ?

Une langue avide lui répondit en l'embrassant. Il était dominé et plié à sa volonté, mais ça ne l'empêchait pas de s'amuser.

On joue un peu,

Juste tout les deux,

Pas question de gagner,

Juste de s'amuser.

Fye se sentit porté. Il éloigna sa bouche de celle de Kurogané, il n'eut le temps de rien de dire qu'il se retrouvait projeté sur l'épaule de Kurogané comme dans le pays d'Ôto (volume 7 je crois, j'adore cette scène !). Il bâtit des jambes, surpris, essayant de se dégager. Inutile sous la poigne de Kurogané bien sûr. Le ninja sortit de la salle de bain avec un Fye récalcitrant sur l'épaule. Il balança ce dernier sur le lit de la princesse. Le blond récalcitrant se retrouva allongé sur le ventre, il tourna la tête vers Kurogané et hurla :

-Ah ! espèce d'homme de Cro-Magnon (grand doute sur l'orthographe !) ! Tu pourrais être plus doux comme même ! C'est pas croy…

Le reste de la phrase se perdit dans la gorge de Fye en voyant Kurogané, celui ci le regardait avec l'air d'un prédateur qui a trouvé une proie à son goût. Fye déglutit, le ninja était maintenant torse nu et s'avançait façon panthère rampante (je vous jure que à imaginer c'est flippant…). Le ninja se plaça sur le blond, il se maintenait de telle façon qu'il se contentait de frôler le blond de son torse. Il se pencha vers ce dernier et murmura au creux de son oreille :

-Hé bien ? Tu as perdu ta langue ?

La réponse arriva en exprès avec une langue jouant avec la sienne, accompagné d'une bouche avide, et joie, humide, ça allait lui faciliter les choses. Dans ce baiser au goût de défit, Kurogané y mit deux doigts, Fye ne semblait pas s'en soucier, il avait déjà assez à faire sur le ventre et un ninja sur le dos. Au bout de quelques minutes avec des courtes pauses pour respirer, Kurogané sentant ses doigts assez mouillés, les descendit le long de la colonne vertébrale. Il sentit sous ses doigts, la peau frissonner, sous son sexe emprisonné dans se vêtements, frôlant à peine les fesses de l'autre, il le sentait se mouvoir dans un agréable rythme sensuel.

Je crois qu'on va y aller,

Je vais te faire hurler !

Allons oublions la raison,

Et baisons !

Il arriva bientôt près de l'intimité du blond. Blond qui avait cessé son baiser et avait enfoui sa tête dans l'oreiller dans la peur d'avoir mal. Un vrai gamin, il avait déjà peur alors qu'il n'avait encore rien fait. Kurogané dans son infinie bonté, donna des petits bisous le long de la colonne vertébrale du blond tout en lui introduisant un doigt. Il le sentit se crisper et enfouir plus profondément la tête dans l'oreiller. Le brun passa sa main libre dans les cheveux blonds, effectuant un léger massage dans le but de le détendre. Il sentit le corps s'apaiser, il remua le doigt, le corps se crispa légèrement. Alors avec d'infinie caresse il le détendit. Alors que le corps ne se crispait plus lorsqu'il bougeait le doigt et qu'il arrivait même à faire sortir de gémissements de la bouche de Fye, il décida d'introduire un deuxième doigt dans l'intimité de l'homme. Il le sentit se crisper et refit les mêmes gestes qu'auparavant pour le détendre et le calmer.

Tu ne fais pas de bruit,

Mais t'as mal dans ce lit,

On arrête tout ?

Pour pas devenir fous ?

Au moment où Fye aurait du être prêt pour l'accueillir et qu'il avait retiré ses doigts, il hésita. Fye retourna la tête l'air interrogatif, il y avait de légères traces de larmes sur le visage. Il hésita puis appela :

-Kuro-chan ?

Kurogané le regarda l'air hésitant puis s'éloignant et se préparant à quitter le lit murmura :

-Tu es trop étroit, je vais te faire mal, je ne veux pas.

Alors qu'il se tenait assis sur le bord du lit, prêt à partir, il sentit une main le retenir. Il se retourna et vit Fye toujours allongé le regardant suppliant. Il murmura :

-Viens.

C'est juste un mot,

J'ai pas envie de jouer le salaud,

Alors t'es sûr ?

Ça va être dur !

Kurogané hésita un moment avant se repositionner. Il regarda Fye toujours allongé, il vit que ce dernier avait légèrement écarté les cuisses dans une invitation. Il se plaça correctement et défit le bouton de son pantalon, qu'il vira accompagné de son caleçon. Il entra doucement en Fye se dernier se crispa sur l'oreiller. Il sentait les mains de Kurogané parcourir son corps, effectuant de douces caresses régulières. Quand les mains cessèrent de le toucher, il souleva son dos pour rester en contact avec la chaleur de la peau. Il sentait un frottement à l'intérieur, ça le brûlait mais bizarrement ça lui faisait du bien. Tout doucement il s'y habitua et c'est tout doucement que Kurogané commença ses vas et viens. Les gémissements mêlés de plaisir et de douleurs se confondaient dans la bouche de Fye, mais bientôt il ne ressentit que du plaisir, et ce fut lui qui approcha son bassin du sexe de Kurogané cherchant à aller plus vite. Bientôt les cris des deux amants se confondirent dans la chambre. Fye se libéra en premier dans les draps, bientôt rejoint par Kurogané qui lui jouit à l'intérieur de Fye. Kurogané se dégagea avant de s'écrouler aux côtés du magicien.

Bon, on y est arrivé,

C'est l'heure des questions,

On fait comme les cons,

Et on commence à les poser ?

Ils restèrent silencieux, le souffle précipité, ils fixaient tout deux le plafond. Enfin, Fye demanda :

-Mais en fait, où est Mokona ?

Kurogané regarda autour de lui. Il fut rassuré de ne voir aucune boule de poils blanche. Il n manquerait plus que celle ci aille crier sur les toits ce qu'ils avaient faits. Pas qu'il est honte… Sous le regard insistant de Fye, il haussa les épaules et répondit simplement :

-Aucune idée, sûrement en train de bouffer dans le château.

Fye afficha une moue septique et demanda doucement :

-A ton avis, il est peut-être retourné chez Yuko ?

Kurogané encercla Fye dans ses bras et le rapprocha de lui. Enfouissant son visage dans les cheveux blonds de l'homme rougissant, il murmura :

-J''espère… Car comme ça tu ne pourras plus partir loin de moi...

C'est court comme résumé,

Mais c'est mes sentiments,

Faut pas les ignorer,

Je les dis doucement.

Ce jour là, bizarrement Tomoyo ne dormit pas dans sa chambre. Sôma lui avait interdite, elle se demandait bien pourquoi…

Une semaine s'était écoulée, et dans la pénombre de la nuit, des bruits se faisaient entendre. La salle du trône semblait être le berceau de ses mots murmurés. Dans l'ombre, assis sur le trône de la princesse, un homme brun caressait un dos du bout des ongles. Il observait le dos se cambrer doucement face à ses imperceptibles caresses. Il observait le blond haleter doucement. Il observait un sourire lubrique, l'homme nu sur ses genoux. Homme qui bougeait son bassin de bas en haut faisant entrer en lui le sexe du brun. Il gémissait et haletait. Le sexe entrant et sortant presque entièrement de lui. Ses gémissements redoublaient tandis que ces coups de bassin se faisaient plus saccadés. Tout son corps se tendit, il se cabra et dans un cri se mit à jouir. L'homme brun en fit autant fermant les yeux et poussant un léger cri moins audible que celui du blond. Le blond se retira et se laissa aller dans l'étreinte du brun. Il s'enfouit dans le cou de ce dernier. Il murmura doucement :

-Mokona est vraiment parti chez Yuko…

Un léger grognement lui répondit affirmativement. Le blond eut un sourire. Il entendit le brun lui dire :

-La prochaine fois que tu t'en iras, je te poursuivrai pour te ramener par la peau du cou, alors s'il te plait ; ne pars plus…

Ma vie c'est toi

tu ne dois pas partir,

Je pourrai en mourir,

Alors ne pars pas.

**Fin**

L'auteur (épuisé, mort, mais heureux) :

-Enfin, après un mois sur cette fic uniquement et abandonnant la plupart des autres, j'ai réussi à finir ce chapitre déjà assez long !

Fye (tout content) :

-Je suis avec Kuro-chan ! Je suis avec Kuro-chan !

L'auteur (content aussi) :

-Y a du lemon ! Y a du lemon ! En fait les 3 endroits dans lesquels j'ai fais mes lemons sont : La salle de bain de Tomoyo ! La chambre de Tomoyo ! Et le trône de Tomoyo !

Kurogané (l'air épuisé (on se demande bien pourquoi !)) :

-Pourquoi toujours dans des endroits à Tomoyo !

L'auteur (Il a du faire des exercices…)

-Parce que… c'était marrant !

Kurogané (genre ce qu'on pratique en chambre) :

-Aucune logique et aucun répit !

L'auteur (Avec un blondinet en préférence) :

-Ben… Y a du lemon ! C'est logique !

Fye (très con mais tellement adorable) :

-On est ensemble Kuro-chan !

Kurogané (en plus il sait faire la lessive !) :

-Misère, je suis entouré de fous…

L'auteur (On dirait une pub pour du détachant !) :

-Mais non ! Je suis gentil moi ! La mitraillette dans ma chambre, c'est juste pour faire jolie ! Alors reviews S.V.P ! J'ai bien galéré alors ayez pitié ! (D'ailleurs vous en pensez quoi des lemons ? Ils me satisfont pas trop…)


End file.
